Flavio
Flavio is one of the main protagonists in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight. Flavio is the Protagonist's childhood friend, and was sent alongside him to High Lagaard to escort Arianna through an ancient ritual. He is a member of the Midgard Library organization and is of the Survivalist class. Personality Flavio is always cheerful, upbeat and the life of the guild. He is very kind to others and to his peers and is always willing to give a helping hand to others, even strangers. However, he is straightforward, and keeps the members of the guild in check. He tends to be quite the apprehensive character at times and is the one everyone in the party seems to tease often. He often nitpicks about things that aren't normal and when he was younger, he became frustrated and stupified by things he didn't understand or weren't normal. Because of his preference for the ordinary, he's often labeled as the "straight man" of the group; in the Japanese version he is labeled as the "tsukkomi" which means the same thing. Ironically, he hates being called or treated as such. History Flavio's parents died when he was very young. As an orphan, he was taken in by the Midgard Library association. There he met the Protagonist, a fellow orphan. The two boys quickly became best friends as they grew up in Midgard, depending on each other as they were trained and educated in the Library. Later, when he was a young boy, he met the Duke of Caledonia's daughter, Arianna, who was visiting Midgard to be educated. The two became friendly towards one another and they teamed up with the progatonist and often playing outdoors together. One day the trio was playing in the forest when a deadly beast suddenly attacked Arianna, knocking her unconscious. The Protagonist acted as a decoy to make way for his friends to escape. It was then when a power deep within him activated and he transformed into the Knight of Fafnir. He quickly killed the beast and transformed back, but blacked out and lost all memory of what happened and wiping out his memories of Arianna also. Flavio was the only witness of what had happened but no one of the Library believed his testimony intentionally to keep word of the power of Fafnir from going around, thus dubbing Flavio with the nickname "Fibbing Flavio", and keeping him from ever mentioning the incident again out of shame. It was immediately after the incident that Arianna was sent back home to Caledonia. Flavio was the only one out of the trio that remembered Arianna for a while to come. Night Time Event After reaching the 5th Stratum, Flavio visits you one night at the inn. He wanted the Protagonist to hear him out. He told him how, back at the orphanage, they were always together, both as roommates and best friends as far back as he can remember. But even then, he was jealous of the Protagonist. He commented how the Fafnir Knight was stronger than me, more decisive, and always kind even though Flavio lied all the time. The Protagonist would always get the adults' praise. He was proud of him to be his friend, but he was also ashamed too. He wonder how they turned out so different when they grew from the same orphanage. He admitted that it was kind of petty. He almost wished he didn't say it and pretended that he never realized how he really felt. It was probably a surprise to the Protagonist, but he wanted to tell him himself on how he was jealous of him. He then recalled how Bertrand tried to sacrifice himself to protect them, he called them "outsiders". It made him and at the time, but he later realized, though not consciously, he considered the Protagonist's problems also his problems. All he every think about was how he envied and resented him, as well as how he blamed himself for how the Protagonist got involved in all this. So he decided that he wanted to come clean, not because he felt guilt, but because he was his friend. He felt better after saying all of this, and asked for forgiveness for taking up the Protagonist's time. He felt worried yet glad now that he felt like a weight has been lifted off his chest. He admitted that strangely, after all their years together, he finally felt like he was really the Protagonist's friend. He then bid his friend good night before heading back to his room. Trivia * Despite his outfit resembling that of a Sniper's, Flavio is of the Survivalist class. * Flavio mentions Raquna in an event on Petal Bridge and Simon in an event within the Heavenly Keep. It is likely that he has also met Arthur, who also lived in Midgard as an orphan. * According to Chloe, he is a picky eater and he hates fish. * If the player remains idle for a certain time in Petal Bridge, Flavio will begin to sneeze heavily. He has "adorable sneezes" (according to Arianna and Chloe). * Flavio's favorite foods are spicy foods since he has a very high spice tolerance. This is evident from his reactions and words after tasting dishes like "Gibier Curry Rice" and "Mala Inferno Pot". * According to the Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Staff Book, Flavio's initial design was more plain; humorously, the change to his design was encouraged by the women in the staff who urged that he should be more "handsome looking". * He likes fried pies. Especially the ones sold at the Student Union at the Midgard Library. * Flavio is deathly afraid of spiders; this is shown by his reactions when first seeing them in the second floor of Ginnungagap and even fainting when Regina presents to the guild a fried whole spider dish. * Flavio has trouble telling meats apart, humorously once calling chicken, "good beef". This earned him the nickname "Inelaborate Flavio" from Chloe. Even Arianna pointed out how poultry and beef have different shapes, with Bertrand adding that Flavio doesn't think at all when he eats. * He is pretty good in making his own fried rice, as he mentions that he is pretty confident in making them when they were eating Regina's "Forest Fried Rice". But despite that, he admits that Regina was a real pro in making them. Quotes * "She doesn't get angry often, but she's really scary when she does... I'll make sure not to upset her..." (To everyone about Arianna) * "But you eat it while it's hot, or else it's disrespectful to the bun, right?" (To Regina about Horse Bao) * "Wha-- Don't give me weird names! Treeclimbing Flavio is enough as it is!" (To the Fafnir Knight when he calls him Worrisome Flavio) * "I-Inelaborate... Sure, I don't mind being called that by everyone... except you." (To Chloe when she called him 'Inelaborate Flavio') * "Back at the orphanage, we were always together, and roommates as far as back as I can remember. You were my best friend. But even then... I was so jealous of you. You were stronger than me, more decisive, always kind even though I lied all the time... You always had the adults' praise. I was proud to be your friend, but ashamed too. We grew up at the same orphanage, so how did we turn out so different?" * "I wasn't conscious of it... but I always considered your problems to be my problems as well. The way I envied and resented you, how it was my fault you were involved in all this... That's all I could think about. So I wanted to come clean. And I'm not saying all this because I felt guilty, but... because i'm your friend." * Strange, though--after all these years, I feel at last like I'm really your friend." Gallery Staffbook 7.jpg|Flavio's concept art Staffbook 4.jpg|Flavio's initial concept art (Left page bottom) Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Characters